


Spare the Rod

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Play, Belting, Crying, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Although his home was more concrete framework and polished stone than a white picket fence and suburban bliss, Roman still felt like a proper family man coming home for supper. It wasn’t prepared by a doting wife, sure, but that particular day, he had someone else to look forward to seeing.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Spare the Rod

Roman was in an uncharacteristically pleasant mood that day, further accentuated by the sight of the sun sinking below the horizon. He watched it as the elevator went up, surprised that he could at all. Gotham was usually covered in a thick haze, but today the city was showing itself from its best side for once.

With the view and the sense of accomplishment, Roman almost got the feeling he was living a more clean cut life than what he truly was.

True, the building was more concrete framework and polished stone than a white picket fence and suburban bliss, but Roman still felt like a proper family man, a proper working man, coming home for supper. It wasn’t prepared by a doting wife, sure, but that particular day, he had someone else to look forward to seeing. A “foster” as Jason had described it. A boy who’d been bounced from one family to another, all deeming him a lost cause. Roman, however, wouldn’t be so easily discouraged. He expected the best from Jason, and so he’d get the best, one way or another.

Straightening his tie and smoothing his hands over his shirt, Roman took a moment before entering his suite. Today was a good day, and Jason would only make it better. With what might have been a smile once upon a time, Roman let himself in.

He’d expected for Jason to be sitting at the dinner table, clean and dressed nicely, waiting for him when he got home. But no, this was Jason, moody and spitfire to the bitter end. Roman spotted the kid lounging on the couch as soon as he glanced to the right side.

“Jason,” Roman said as he approached the boy.

Jason allowed him the shortest of looks before pointedly glaring towards the rug.

“Jason, it’s time for dinner. Come and sit with me.”

“Not hungry,” Jason mumbled, refusing to move.

As soon as he heard it, Roman was ready to call Jason’s lie. If there was one thing that Roman knew about Jason, it was that he loved a decent meal. Despite that, he was stubborn about taking “charity” from Roman, even though Roman was his designated caretaker. Well, for the day, anyway. Of course, Roman hadn’t taken on Jason’s case because he’d thought that it would be easy.

“Did you eat lunch?” Roman asked, gentle edging on firm now.

“What’s it to you?”

That was a no, and it didn’t surprise Roman. Jason was in the habit of skipping meals, clearly, and his withered form made that obvious.

“You need to eat, Jason,” Roman told him, sitting down next to Jason’s curled up form. “Boy your age should be eating me out of house and home.”

“Well, I’m not.” Jason’s face was drawn up in a scowl. “Aren’t you lucky?”

“I _am_ lucky to have you,” Roman offered, and it might have been the furthest thing from a lie that Roman had ever said. “It’s not every day I’m presented with the opportunity to take on a bright young man and help him grow.”

For a split second, Roman caught Jason eyes going wide and his cheeks flushing a light pink. Roman had to bite back a chuckle. There was the sweet boy that he knew so well, hiding beneath a thorny demeanor. Even in their little fantasy world, the boy couldn’t resist a compliment.

Just as quickly, though, Jason doubled down, turning to scowl at Roman.

“I don’t need any help from you,” he spat, pushing himself to his feet. “I don’t need help from anyone! You’re all just-!”

Jason didn’t finish the thought, cutting off with a grunt. He stamped away from the couch, rushing for the door. Roman stood to follow.

“Jason, get back here,” Roman ordered, acting more than a little pissed at Jason’s ungracious attitude. 

Jason stopped his mad dash to turn back towards Roman and belt out, “Leave me a-!”

In the middle of his yelling, a white packet fell from Jason’s pants pocket, silencing him.

A rush of anger and disappointment washed over Roman, most of it part of the game, but a small sliver genuine. Even outside of this, Roman had been very clear that, while he worked for Roman, Jason was not to smoke. At first for practical reasons, and then, slowly, for Roman’s personal peace of mind that he wasn’t going to lose Jason prematurely. In the game, though, Jason was in deep trouble. Cigarettes and drugs of any kind were strictly banned from the household, under threat of consequence.

Jason’s eyes fell on what he’d dropped and froze where he stood. The cat caught red-handed with the canary.

“What is that?” Roman demanded, crossing his arms.

Roman caught the briefest glimpse of panic in Jason’s eyes before he reverted to putting on a stony glare. Oh, his boy knew that he’d made a mistake, but it was far too late for excuses.

“What do you care?” Jason bit back, but he couldn’t quite nail the facade of uncaring that he’d been putting on previously. He knew very well that he’d broken a rule put in place to protect him.

“You know the rules, Jason,” Roman said, stern and just the right amount of cold. “Your other folks might not have given a damn about you or what you did, but I do.”

Jason’s face was stricken with shock and, for the briefest instant, shame. Again, a glimpse of the scared, sweet boy behind carefully built walls.

“Pick it up and put it on the kitchen counter,” Roman ordered, never once breaking eye contact. “I’ll deal with it later. Don’t you dare touch it again.”

Jason glanced from the packet and back to Roman, weighing his options clearly. He was well-aware of the directions that this situation could take depending on his choices. The hard way or the easy way.

Finally, Jason did as he was told, bending down and picking up his dropped contraband. Never breaking eye contact with Roman, he strode over to the kitchen, placed the cigarettes down, and returned in quick succession.

“Now, then,” Roman said. “It seems to me that I haven’t been clear enough that, around here, your actions have consequences.”

“I- I just-” Jason stammered. “That wasn’t what it-”

“You knowingly disobeyed me, and now you’re making excuses,” Roman sighed, shaking his head. “We need to do something about this, don’t we, Jason?”

Jason seemed to shrink even further into himself, unable to meet Roman’s gaze any longer.

“I- yes. Sir.”

“And I’ve told you what to expect if you break our ground rules, haven’t I?”

Jason swallowed, but nodded despite that. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, why don’t you go find a good belt for the job?

Jason's jaw tensed up, but it didn’t take more than a moment’s hesitation for him to get to the task, dragging his feet as he walked into Roman’s room.

It was somewhere between merciful and cruel, forcing Jason to do most of the work in this ordeal. Something a proper authority figure might do. It gave Jason a fleeting sense of agency as well as reminding him that discipline was something he deserved and something that could be avoided entirely if he made better decisions in the future. Roman wasn’t interested in being a tyrant to Jason, not like the other homes he’d described. He was a steady guiding hand for this troubled young man.

In the meantime, Roman’s attention turned to the packet that Jason had left on the counter. On a whim, he approached it and took it in one hand to scrutinize it. Oddly, as he moved to open it, the top wouldn’t lift easily, suggesting that Jason had never even opened it. Sure enough, once the seal broke and he pushed up to see the contents inside, not a single cigarette was missing from its place. All of them fit snugly into the uniform rectangle. It gave Roman a short laugh, and he shook his head. 

By the time he’d placed the pack down and glanced back to the opposite side of the room, Jason had emerged, carrying his chosen instrument. He couldn’t meet Roman’s eyes as he handed it off to him, and instead glanced off to the side as he worried his bottom lip. Roman paid him no mind.

Roman felt along its edges. It was supple, just thin enough to leave a lasting impression, but nothing that would do permanent damage. Much like the other belts designated for this business.

It would have been fit for purpose, but…

Roman shook his head. “No, I think we need something with a bit more bite.” He glanced downward before prompting Jason, “Why don’t you get me _my_ belt?”

“But-”

Jason bit his lip before he could say more, and Roman half-expected him to play like he didn’t know what Roman meant. After a moment, though, he moved forward so that he was inches from being able to kiss Roman, and reached to undo the belt he was wearing.

Roman was still as he allowed Jason to pull his belt out from its loops. Jason’s eyes were pitched downward, avoiding Roman’s, even as he pushed the second belt into Roman’s free hand.

“Good boy,” Roman purred.

The subtle hitch in Jason’s breath at the praise was immensely satisfying for Roman.

Roman drew the moment out just a few seconds longer as he looped the belt over itself, forming an effective disciplinary tool. All the while, his eyes were glued to every microscopic, nervous twitch Jason gave. Finally satisfied, Roman stepped over to the couch where Jason had previously been laying and sat down.

“Come on now,” Roman said, patting his lap. “You know what needs to be done.”

Jason glanced towards him, but didn’t move immediately, face flushed hot. Roman suspected somewhere in the back of his mind that this would be where Jason walked out, but, to his amazement, Jason stalked over to him and laid across his lap without further complaint.

Roman could have smiled, looking over Jason and drinking in how much power he was wielding over this boy. He was willingly presenting himself to Roman, which wasn’t unusual in itself, but this particular context was novel and exciting. Jason was accepting and anticipating pain. Corrective pain, no less. It was unusual, but no less enticing.

Roman ghosted a hand over the seat of Jason’s sweatpants, drawing a shudder from Jason. The kid was a charmer on his own, but a set of shapely thighs sure completed the package. But Roman couldn’t allow any pre-existing affinities to affect him here.

“You need to learn self-discipline, Jason. And self-respect,” Roman mused, hooking a thumb under Jason’s waistband. “And until you do, it’s my responsibility to provide you with discipline.”

Not surprisingly, Jason grumbled something that sounded insolent. Roman took that as a sign that he shouldn’t hold back, and he slipped Jason’s sweatpants down to a modest degree. Just enough to give Roman a good view of Jason’s ass. His eye only lingered for a moment, however; Roman had a job to do.

“Now, I think we’ll start with twenty. That sounds fair, doesn’t it?”

No response.

“Answer me, Jason,” Roman warned. “Or I might think you need more than that.”

“That-” Jason hesitated. “That sounds- fair. Just get it over with.”

If Roman wasn’t mistaken, he could already feel the beginnings of Jason’s erection against his knee. All signs confirmed what Roman already knew: Jason was so into this that he was certainly beside himself with arousal. That was his boy.

Roman made a show of pondering his first move, a show that wasn’t entirely manufactured. He prided himself on his tactical assaults, in his economic decisions, and his less- savory ventures. He shifted his position just slightly, hiking Jason’s ass up to be just that bit more prone, and twisting his wrist into just the right angle. Every little motion just made Jason more tense, which was exactly where Roman wanted him.

The first strike was a simple flick of his wrist, eliciting a satisfying _crack_ and an even more satisfying cry from Jason. All the tension he’d been carrying broke and Jason shook like a leaf in the wind. Roman was glad that he’d picked an over-the-knee position here.

He half-expected Jason to beg for mercy then and there, but no, he dug his fingers into the upholstery and stayed quiet. Of course he would. He made Roman work for his rewards.

In response, Roman landed four blows in rapid succession, building up momentum and finding a rhythm. Jason hissed beneath him, squirming as he tried so hard to stay in place and pushing his sweatpants further down as he did. Oh, yes, he’d been wanting this.

“Now, how many was that?” Roman asked, giving Jason a break to process the sting that had been inflicted. Already, Jason’s ass was turning a particularly attractive shade of pink.

Jason grumbled something back, and while it was unintelligible, it definitely didn’t sound apologetic.

“I’m just not sure myself, Jason,” Roman continued on stroking along his ass, feeling the heat there. “If you can’t tell me, if you haven’t been paying attention, well, we might need to start over.”

Jason’s breath hitched and he shook his head.

“No- No,” he stammered. “Five, it’s five.”

Roman smiled silently, but kept quiet, wondering if Jason would carry the torch any further without prompting.

“I can- Do you want me to count?” Jason asked after a beat, meek, but not broken, not yet.

“No, no, that isn’t necessary, my boy,” Roman brushed the suggestion off like he hadn’t expected it. “You just keep thinking about why you’re here.”

From there, Roman kept up a steady barrage of slaps, keeping track of the number in his head. Jason had to have been grateful for the lack of counting, given how he squeaked and grasped at the couch throughout. Any casual observer would have thought that Roman was torturing Jason, but, had that been true, Jason would have been out the door before Roman could so much as tap him. No, Jason was getting something out of this. In fact, Roman could theorize that he was getting a lot out of this.

But then, he didn’t really have to theorize at all. Jason’s prick was right up against his knee, and by the tenth blow, it was showing more than a little interest. To say nothing of Roman himself. He could feel the heat building in his groin, all from the intoxicating sense of power he was exercising over Jason. The way Jason’s ass was flushing from an appealing pink into a more angry red only helped matters. The kid was obviously hurting, but Jason had a thing for this kind of pain.

Despite that, Jason hung on for far longer than Roman expected. Even as Roman’s slaps grew slower and harder, he didn’t crack. His breathing grew more rapid and ragged, and Roman could practically feel him gritting his teeth, but he didn’t give just like that. 

It grew to be a game of how much Jason could impress him. Twenty strikes, and Jason was shivering like a leaf, but still holding on. Twenty-five, and Roman was pretty sure he could hear Jason’s teeth chattering. Roman had half a mind to call this off himself, but he knew that Jason would never forgive him for deciding Jason’s limits for him.

Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine...

It was at thirty strikes that Jason’s whole body seemed to tense and he let out a long sound like a groan mixed with a sob. His hips rutted up against Roman’s knee.

“Jason,” Roman said, a question of a word. This was either where Jason ducked out, or...

“Daddy-” Jason panted out, hoarse and needy. “Daddy, _please_.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Roman soothed, stroking down Jason’s neck, transfixed by the sight of him. “You took your punishment like a good boy.”

“Hurts…” Jason mumbled.

“What? This?” Roman teased, giving Jason’s ass a light brush with his fingers. It was hot to the touch, giving Roman a visceral idea of the pain he’d inflicted on Jason.

Jason gasped, but, as expected, bucked his hips against Roman’s thigh.

“Or is it this?” Roman continued, reaching underneath Jason to palm his cock.

“ _Ple-ease_ ,” Jason whined, confirming every suspicion that Roman had.

“My poor boy,” Roman sighed as he shifted his knees to get a grip on Jason’s cock. “Always so needy, and yet so reluctant to say so.”

A shiver ran through Jason’s whole body and he rutted his hips as he tried to get more friction.

“Tell me, did you want me to punish you all this time?” Roman asked, steady even as he gave Jason’s cock a slow pump. “Did you plant that little piece of contraband just to get my attention?”

A choked sob was all the confirmation that Roman needed. He sighed and ran a soothing stroke over Jason’s scalp.

“Been neglecting you, haven’t I? You’ve been starving for someone to notice what a treasure you are, and here I am, out until dinner.” Roman made a show of clicking his tongue, as though he was chiding his own behavior. “I’ll make it up to you, sweetheart.”

From then on, Roman was merciful. Each of his strokes was firm and decisive and had Jason bucking against his hand. Roman allowed the slight faux pas, just this once, seeing as he’d already put the boy through more than enough.

It didn’t take long before Jason’s body tensed up and he let out a long moan. He came into Roman’s hand and on Roman’s pants, a more egregious faux pas that Roman would let slide as well. Roman could replace a suit, but Jason was invaluable. In his arms, Jason went limp as a ragdoll, completely exhausted from the endeavor.

With that, the mood of the room changed entirely from intense to relaxed. Jason’s breathing was heavy, but deep and slowly evening out. Roman felt every movement of his belly and chest on his knees, drank in the strong, clear audio of each inhale and exhale. Roman felt himself relaxing just from the experience of it, and he ran slow strokes from Jason’s head down to his back. The experience had been therapeutic for the both of them, it seemed.

But, of course, Jason’s patience was limited, and it was he who decided he was sick of relaxing over Roman’s lap before Roman had any inclination to move.

Jason struggled upward, still shaky, but so very determined. Roman anticipated what he was going for, and helped him up, until he was straddling Roman’s lap, facing backwards.

Despite his condition, he still ground back against Roman’s groin, no doubt feeling his erection strain against the fabric.

“Don’t worry about that,” Roman assured him.

“I want to take care of you too,” Jason said. “Take care of my daddy.”

He ground back more insistently, and who was Roman to deny him?

Pushing Jason just a few inches forward, Roman unzipped his pants, pulling himself free.

Then, carefully, utilizing the mess Jason had already left behind, Roman pressed his cock between Jason’s thighs. It seemed like Jason was too dazed and lost in his own world of pleasure to do much but tremble in Roman’s arms at this point, so Roman reached forward and squeezed Jason’s thighs tighter around him.

“So good,” he mumbled against the side of Jason’s head.

And it was. Like this, he could fully appreciate the earlier rough treatment of Jason’s backside, as the increased blood flow had made the area scorching hot. Mindful of how sore Jason no doubt was, Roman whispered words of reassurance and praise against his hair, thrusting gently between his trembling thighs.

Choked gasps escaped Jason’s lips every time Roman’s cock moved along his own, and he hung his head back, as if he lacked the strength to keep it up. Thrusting harder, Roman moved one hand up from Jason’s thighs, up his abdomen until he reached Jason’s throat. He pressed against the sensitive skin, pushing Jason’s head back further, and was rewarded by a drawn out groan.

“Such a good boy for your daddy.” Roman held Jason closer as his thrusts grew harsher, enjoying the whimpers spilling from Jason. “Wouldn’t want anyone else looking after me.”

Between this and everything previous, it wasn’t long before Roman felt himself edging towards the end. Normally, he might have drawn things out, but Jason was already tired and sore. With every passing moment, Roman’s thrusts became shallower. Jason seemed to sense it as well, pushing himself to tighten up his thighs. Good boy, very good boy.

A longer-than-average grunt signalled his climax, and Roman’s gut tightened. It was like a fight, one that was quick and dirty and where the outcome was predetermined, but the struggle had to happen regardless. In the blink of an eye, he’d come against Jason’s thighs, leaving Jason no less of a mess than before. Roman sighed and relaxed his grip on Jason, pulling himself free.

Spent and satisfied, he maneuvered Jason around until they were facing each other at last. 

It was the first time Roman had seen his face in a while, and what a sight it was. Jason’s eyes were glassy in the best of ways, far away from anything that could have troubled him normally. His lips were parted just slightly, in that way that made Roman so desperately want to kiss him properly. That not being an option, he instead pulled Jason in close to nudge their faces together, wrapping his arms around Jason.

“Sweet boy,” he murmured. “You should have said something sooner.”

Jason mumbled something unintelligible, even in close quarters.

“Speak up now,” Roman corrected, but gentle, patient. Their game was nearing its end.

Jason was slow to react, no longer mumbling, but considering his words before he spoke. He was listening to Roman, at last.

“Talking’s hard,” Jason finally said. “You’ve got more important things to deal with.”

“Nothing’s more important than taking care of your needs, Jason.”

Jason didn’t reply to that, too busy trying to hide a sleepy smile and flush on his face. He leaned downward to press his face against Roman’s shoulder, and Roman was more than happy to hold him like that, stroking down Jason’s back. Such a dear boy once he was in a more comfortable mind space. The center of Roman’s world.

“My good boy,” Roman purred, pressing his cheek against Jason’s.

They sat like that for a long while. Normally, Roman was used to counting time, checking his watch, keeping careful track of where his minutes were spent, but now, he was only concerned with being close to Jason. Roman was certain that it wasn’t a coincidence that his doctors complained less about his blood pressure since Jason came into his life.

Relaxing as it was, however, they couldn’t stay like that forever. And sure enough, it wasn’t long before Jason’s body drooped and Roman had to reorganize him so he lay horizontally in Roman’s lap, careful of his rear all the while. Jason’s eyes drooped as he fought fruitlessly to keep them open, and, if he was being truthful, Roman wasn’t far behind.

With that in mind, Roman gathered Jason up in his arms and stood up with a grunt. He thanked himself for the exercise regime he’d made a habit of. Jason had plenty of punching weight, something Roman valued, but carrying him wasn’t always a picnic. Despite that, Jason loved it, and Roman was happy to indulge him.

He carried Jason into the shared bedroom, and settled him down sideways on the bed first thing. Jason whined at the loss of contact, reaching out to grab for Roman.

“It’s alright, kid,” Roman reassured him. “Just need to get dressed down.”

Jason grunted, not entirely affirmative, but released Roman anyway. With that, Roman was able to start on his usual nightly routine. He folded up and discarded his jacket and shirt in the usual worn pile, while his pants stayed separate for later efforts at stain removal. He then got on his usual night shirt and pants, pulled an eye mask over his head and down around his neck, before he approached Jason again.

The soft sweatpants Jason had been wearing were long gone, so Roman reached out simply to gently coax his shirt off. He was met with some resistance, Jason grumbling as though he was annoyed and doing what he could to keep stiff; in other words, not much. Roman caught the impish smile on his face.

“Come on, kid,” Roman said. “Let this old man get some rest.”

“Old?” Jason chuckled, allowing his arms to come up and his shirt to come off. “You’re not old, old man.”

It was as good an indication as any that the game was well and truly over, but the teasing wasn’t quite done.

“Old enough to be your daddy,” Roman countered as he folded up Jason’s shirt and placed it aside for the night. “Old enough to have learned how to take proper care of my wardrobe.”

“Hey, I fold my clothes,” Jason insisted. “Some of the time.”

“So you do,” Roman conceded the point, climbing into bed next to Jason.

Roman pulled the flat sheet over the two of them before spooning up behind Jason. It was a position that was so familiar to him by now, but one that never lost its luster. A contented sigh escaped Roman as he draped one arm over Jason.

As Jason was wont to do, before either of them could fall dead asleep, he spoke up.

“You must think I’m some kind of Freudian mess,” he murmured

It was so quiet that Roman wasn’t sure it was meant to be heard, but he wasn’t about to let that kind of thought fester in Jason’s head.

“Hell, Jason, if you are, what in God’s name am I?” he countered, leaning down to nudge a pseudo-kiss into Jason’s neck. “I liked seeing you,” he added. “The way you looked back there was something else. Beautiful.”

Roman could practically feel Jason’s face heat up, his silence speaking volumes.

“Beautiful,” Roman repeated, pulling Jason closer.

“I liked seeing you too,” Jason said softly after a long stretch of silence. “Liked how you make me feel.”

That brought a phantom smile to Roman. Satisfied that Jason was free of doubt, Roman pulled his mask over his eyes and eased towards a restful sleep, still holding Jason tightly in his arms.

And Jason, that beautiful boy, held him just as tightly in return.


End file.
